


All was well

by Willia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tout était bien"… Tout était bien, oui… mais pour qui ? Avez-vous pensé à tout le monde… ? Avez-vous pensé au petit garçon blond ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All was well

**Author's Note:**

> (Les première lignes appartiennent à JK Rowling)

La dernière trace de vapeur se dissipa dans l'atmosphère de l'automne. Le train disparut dans un virage. Harry levait toujours la main signe d'adieu.

– Tout se passera bien pour lui, murmura Ginny.

Harry la regarda puis, d'un geste machinal, il abaissa la main et caressa sur son front la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

– J'en suis sûr.

Il y avait dix-neuf ans que la cicatrice de Harry avait cessé de lui faire mal. Tout était bien.

Tout ? Non. Nous allons à présent vous conter la même histoire que celle que vous venez de lire, mais d'un autre point de vue. Le point de vue d'un tout petit garçon, vraiment tout petit, au commencement de notre conte…

Il était une fois un très jeune garçon, né d'un père prestigieux et d'une mère respectée. Ce petit garçon n'était pas le plus beau, ni le plus grand, ni le plus intelligent. Non, ce garçon rêvait juste d'une belle vie telle qu'elle était décrite dans les livres, sa femme entre ses bras et suffisamment de gallions dans les poches. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il passait son temps à rêver, et tout était possible pour lui. Son nom : Draco Malfoy. Ses cheveux étaient de blé, et ses yeux d'ardoise étaient remplis d'étoiles.  
Il avait tout pour réussir il avait la réputation, la mémoire, l'analyse il avait réellement tout, sauf la résignation. Il était borné comme la mule, et ne supportait pas d'être devancé.

C'est ainsi qu'à ses onze ans, tout espoir de mener la vie qu'il avait rêvé s'est envolé : sa réputation se mît à fléchir face à celle d'un autre petit garçon qui partageait son école, et son année de naissance. Ses cheveux à lui étaient aussi noirs que les ailes du corbeau, et ses yeux avaient la profondeur des grands lacs. Tout les opposait, et pourtant ils se mirent à se faire mutuellement concurrence. Sombre relation qui commençait !

L'un et l'autre auraient pourtant pu être amis, si l'un était resté dans l'ombre de l'autre ! Mais non. Un tel arrangement aurait été impensable telle était écrite leur histoire.

Le nom de sa Némésis était Harry Potter. Son histoire était aussi accablante que celle du petit blond avait été prestigieuse. Et son succès n'en grandissait que plus, bien malgré lui. Car comprenez-le, Harry Potter aurait volontiers laissé sa place à notre petit Draco Malfoy !

Celui-ci en délaissa même ses études, et consacra tout temps à tenter de dépasser son ennemi. Ainsi, chaque année il s'isola un peu plus, chaque année il se renferma un peu plus, tentant de trouver le moyen d'être le meilleur, et d'enfin pouvoir rivaliser avec Harry Potter.

A ce stade-ci du conte, le mauvais personnage vous semble être ce petit brun prétentieux. Voyez comme tout dépend du point de vue ! Et celui de Draco Malfoy était Ô combien empreint d'amertume et d'un sentiment d'injustice.

Cinq années durant, il combattit ainsi son invisible adversaire, aveuglé par les rêves de gloire. Il ne vit pas arriver la maturité, ni la défaite il ne vit pas arriver la menace, pas avant qu'elle ne plonge son poignard aiguisé dans ses plaies. Bien trop vite pour le si petit garçon qu'il était resté, il fut embarqué dans le flot affolé de la guerre. Et voilà que ce qui séparait les deux garçons n'était plus une simple querelle pour la place du garçon populaire d'une école, mais bien le fossé de grandes batailles, la crevasse formée par les idéaux, le gouffre de la vengeance, de la trahison, et celui des envies refoulées, et de la jeunesse perdue pour les deux garçons.

Notre garçon eut beau se rendre compte de ses erreurs, rien n'y fit : il était condamné à garder ses remords pour lui. Le petit bambin esseulé dut grandir, bien malgré lui, et dut grandir dans un sens qu'il ne soupçonnait pas il dut tuer, il dut trahir, et il dut se taire avant tout.

Lorsqu'il eut dix-huit ans, il vit fuir son ennemi au nom plus connu encore que les années précédentes, et il voulut l'accompagner, il voulut s'excuser au moins mais son âme n'était pas vouée à être en paix.

Le petit enfant blond et sombre, le gamin amer fut forcé de se battre contre Harry Potter, contre son prestige et sa grandeur il fut forcé de reconnaitre qu'il méritait sa réputation, et son dégoût n'en fut que plus grand.

Lorsqu'Harry Potter eut vaincu le plus grand des grands mages, à l'âge où Draco Malfoy ne se sentait même pas le courage d'un enfant, il se contenta de partir, se faisant oublier dans une sourde modestie qui troubla au plus haut point Draco Malfoy.

Le petit héros bruns disparut des esprits, et de la surface de la planète, semblait-il. Cependant, l'image du garçon maigre et incertain flottait encore dans la tête déboussolée de l'enfant blond, si grand, si grand déjà. Des années durant, il courut après le fantôme de son ex meilleur ennemi. Ses recherches tournèrent vite à l'obsession, et la femme qu'il avait trouvée – bien trop maigre, bien trop brune, bien trop correctement coiffée, bien trop de bonne famille – ne savait plus quoi dire à son conjoint. Leur enfant, qu'elle élevait quasiment seul, ressemblait bien trop à son père au goût de celui-ci.

Draco Malfoy courut ainsi, pendant des années, après le petit garçon brun. Il ne put le revoir en vérité qu'une seule fois, à l'instant où il s'y attendait le moins : au départ de son fils pour Poudlard, à la gare de King's Cross.

Son enfant trop bien peigné se tenait bien droit à ses pieds, ses mains sagement croisées sur le devant de son costume noir et blanc. Draco Malfoy écoutait d'un air absent ce qu'il lui racontait, les yeux se promenant sur les élèves braillards et leurs parents, dans le loin, derrière la vapeur des respirations dans l'air froid de Septembre.

Soudainement, il ressentit nettement une violente décharge dans sa nuque, qui descendit lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry Potter, le petit garçon chétif, était là ! Son corps désormais élancé était moulé dans une chemise de jean, et trois gamins gambadaient autour de lui. Sa silhouette à demi masquée derrière les vapeurs environnantes, personne ne semblait le remarquer. A ses cotés se tenait sa femme, accrochée à un chariot de fer chargé de bagages. Tous deux discutaient allègrement, s'occupant de leurs enfants avec des gestes tendres et assurés. Harry Potter aperçut le blond, et se contenta d'un léger hochement de tête, comme si toutes les années partagées étaient oubliées. Ne restait plus que ce mouvement de menton du lien intense qui les avait unis dans la haine.

Le petit Draco Malfoy ne sut que faire, il ne sut que dire, et se mura dans un silence choqué, son pouls valsant dans ses oreilles, et ses sens s'affolant. Son corps se contenta d'exécuter des gestes par automatisme, saluant son fils, et sentant la présence de son ex-Némésis quelque part sur sa gauche, quasiment indifférent à son existence. Quand les dernières vapeurs du train qui menait son fils à l'école se furent dissipées dans le ciel grisâtre de l'automne, Draco Malfoy reprit ses esprits, et se retourna juste à temps pour voir des talons disparaitre dans le mur de briques qui marquait l'entrée de la gare magique.

Affolé, le bambin esseulé laissa son corps trop grand pour un si petit esprit s'élancer derrière l'autre, son cœur hoquetant entre ses côtes. Il dépassa l'entrée, trébucha sur des enfants qui jouaient là, à même le sol, renversa des passants, et courut à travers les couloirs il les parcourut tous, le souffle court et les habits voletant.

Mais rien à faire. Le petit enfant brun était parti, bien trop loin, une fois de plus, laissant Draco Malfoy plus désemparé que jamais.

Les yeux mi-clos et la bouche déformée par l'impuissance, il se laissa tomber à terre, en plein milieu d'un hall de King's Cross. Les larmes ruisselant à présent sur ses joues brûlantes, il resta ainsi, de longues heures durant. Sa femme finit bien par le retrouver, étonnée de le retrouver si loin de la voies 9 ¾ elle fut bien vite repoussée par le petit garçon blond.

Le soir même, à Poudlard, eut lieu la cérémonie de la Répartition. Le fils de Draco Malfoy fut placé sous les insignes de Rowena Serdaigle.

Dans la soirée, Filius Flitwick, directeur de Poudlard, fit amener l'enfant dans son bureau.

– Scorpius… Je suis désolé. Ton père est mort il y a quelques heures, en tentant de pratiquer sur lui-même un sortilège d'amnésie.

Alors non, tout n'était pas bien. Pas pour tous. Pas pour les oubliés, par pour les repentis, pas pour ceux qui sont supposés heureux parce qu'ils ne semblent pas malheureux. Non, tout n'était pas bien pour eux.


End file.
